Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for personal information management (e.g., calendaring, task management, goal planning, and the like). In particular, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in adapting such personal information management services for organizing and planning the personal and social lives of users where events, goals, and plans are fluid, dynamic, and nebulous.